With a remarkable growth of related technologies, a great variety of mobile electronic devices, e.g., smart phones, are increasingly popularized due to their high usability and good portability. More particularly, mobile electronic devices today outgrow their respective traditional fields and hence reach a mobile convergence stage in which a single mobile device has ability to support various user functions.
Meanwhile, in the electronic device, contact between a battery and a terminal of interface for receiving electric power from the battery may sometimes become loose. Unfortunately, this may cause a momentary disconnection, and thus the electronic device may fall into a power-off state. Since the user fails to recognize the power-off state of the electronic device, some issues may arise. For example, the user may not receive any important call, or in case of emergency, a serious time delay may occur until the electronic device is available for use.
Therefore, a need exists for a power control method for operating an electronic device in a normal state even when the electronic device falls unexpectedly into an abnormal power-off state.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.